Distant Memories
by shadow Aeris
Summary: In a twist world where Aeris and Cloud are adopted brother and sister Cloud comes across a white haired man. Things are brought to light and truths are reviled. I suck at summary's so don't like don't read, also this is my first multiple chapter and its an ongoing story. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland chapter:1

"Oh hogosha how I have missed your touch." Called out a faded face.  
"As have I hikari I have missed you as well" Cloud replied with much affection in his voice.

As lips were so close to touch as well as souls an annoying sound rang out from nowhere startling Cloud from his slumber.

"Dame that alarm clock and dame that dream again." Fumed a pissed off ex-solder  
"Cloud! Come on down for breakfast when you're done!" Called Aeris from down stairs in the kitchen.  
"All right sis I'll be down in a few minutes!" Cloud called back to his sister.

Cloud headed down stairs for breakfast after showering and changing into his normal black outfit for the day's events. Sitting down at the dining room table Cloud and Aeris began to eat.

"You have that look on your face again Cloud." Aeris Stated, "Did you have that dream again?"  
"Yes sis I did have that dream again and what do you mean I have that look again?" Cloud replied and questioned.  
"I mean that every time you dream that dream you have an extra bounce in your step and a dreamy look in your eyes that's what I meant when I say you have that look again dear brother." Aeris stated with a smile.

Cloud sits and eats quietly then cleans up and washes the dishes after their meal Cloud lost in his thoughts until he looks out side to the nice sunny warm weather. Cloud goes up stairs to only come back down with his bike goggles and his sword for monsters were still on the prowl.

"Sis I'm going out on my bike I won't be back until diner so don't wait up ok." Cloud yelled into the house as he shut the door.

Cloud got on his bike and sped off out of Midgar to the surrounding areas. So far the area was peaceful and calm odd that none of the usual monster have not appeared for there is always a few out and about but none nothing.

'I wonder where all those beasts have gone too there is always a lot in the valley between Midgar and the Chocobo Farm.' Thought Cloud.

It was then that he spotted a pack of Kalm Fangs (a type of modified wolves) surrounding something Cloud decided to investigate into the situation as well as have a fight. Fighting off the Kalm Fangs took Cloud a bit for they were easy to kill but there were so many of them. After finishing off the last one he turned to see what the wolves were surrounding.

'Ba-bump' Clouds heart started to beat in his ears 'Ba-bump'

'Why is my heart beating so hard like it's going to leap out of my chest?' As Cloud approached slowly over to the object.

It wasn't until the wind picked up that Cloud saw hair; silver hair, wiping around in the wind. Cloud kneeled down to turn the person over only to discover a man in rags.

'Oh my what a beautiful man but why would a man like him be out hear all alone and not even armed that just doesn't make sense' Cloud thought trying to connect the pieces of the mystery together.

Putting his sword back into the storage compartment in his bike and carried the man to his bike for even though the man was tall and very fit he was light too light for Cloud's liking. After positioning the stranger in front of himself on the bike Cloud made his way back to Midgar. Pulling up in front of his home he carried the man bridle style into the house after kicking the door open and close.

"Aeris! Get me some blankets and some pillows!" Cloud yelled throughout the house.

"What is going…Oh my what happened?" Asked a very startled Aeris.

"I'll tell you later right now we need to make him as comfortable as possible so I can look him over for any wounds." Stated a flustered Cloud.

Aeris ran through the house gathering any extra pillows and blankets wile Cloud ran into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit as well as some warm water and a towel. Cloud put his items down and picked up the man that he laid down on the couch so Aeris could put down some blankets as well as a few pillows. Cloud looked over the man as he used a heal materia on the more sever wounds and used the bandages from the first aid kit for the lesser and minor wounds. After a while both Cloud and Aeris breathed a sigh of relief when the man was taken care of as well as his breathing evened out.

"Ok Cloud spill how and where did this happen and who is he?" Aeris asked in a clam yet in a stern mother tone.

"I found him in the valley between the Chocobo Ranch and Midgar. He was surrounded by Kalm Fangs looking for a quick meal. So I fought them off and brought him back hear." Stated Cloud in point fact.

"Cloud let me ask you again. Do you know this man?" Questioned Aeris

"I don't know he seems so familiar that I think I know him but I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" stated a curious Cloud.

"Because your eyes have grown soft there not hard like they were before you met this man your eyes look like exactly how they do when you wake up from your dreams that's all I'm saying." Aeris informed her brother.

"I'm going up stairs call me down when he wakes up." Cloud walks away from Aeris with his sword in hand.

"Cloud…" Aeris whispered to herself worried about her brother.

Cloud closed the door to his room and set his sword back into the corner of his room then walked over to his bed and sat down with a heavy sigh wile thoughts run through his head.

"Why does he seem so familiar to me?" Cloud thought, "I know I don't have any memories of the past due to the accident at SHINRA but Aeris should have told me she's helped me so much over the years and I have remembered a lot of those things but there is still a huge gap in my memories as well as my heart." Stated cloud while trying to remember his forgotten past.

"CLOUD!" Aeris Yelled form down stairs


	2. Chapter 2

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland chapter:2

Cloud bolted out of his room and down the stairs and into the living room to see a most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The man he brought home had sprouted a large black wing and it was raised like a bird trying to protect its self from an enemy. That's when Cloud saw Aeris on the ground trying to back up slowly.

Crouching down next to Aeris Cloud spoke, "Aeris what happened?"

Bing startled a bit Aeris jumped slightly, "He looked like he was in pain so I tried to make him more comfortable but when I was doing so I saw the locket he was wearing and decided to see if his name was on it so we had some information but as soon as I touched it… well you can see for yourself at the results." Aeris tolled Cloud bringing him up to speed.

Cloud stood at Aeris's side and walked toward the winged stranger. The stranger's wing became calm when Cloud stepped forward. Cloud's eyes became softer and his eyelids became heavy as a sense of peace overwhelmed him and he too didn't expect what came next. Cloud closed his eyes as white wings burst from Cloud's back. Aeris's eyes widened in wonder, amazement, and a little scared. The strangers black wing stretched out and touched Cloud's white wings Cloud stepped closer still and soon Cloud stood above the sleeping man as the man's wing wrapped around Cloud as well as Cloud's wings trying to wrap around the stranger. It was then Cloud's legs gave out and his wings disappeared as the stranger woke up and wrapped his arms around the placid young man keeping his wing wrapped tightly around himself and Cloud.

~3-4 hours later~

Cloud woke up to talking and slowly opened his eyes blinking away sleep. Cloud pulled off the blanket that was on him and walked into the kitchen where he spotted Aeris talking to the stranger at the small diner table.

"Oh Cloud your up how are you feeling?" Aeris said in a chipper voice.

"…I'm fine sis just a small head ache is all." Cloud informed his sister never taking his eyes off the stranger.

"I'll start diner and make something to get rid of that head ache of yours ok Cloud." Aeris walked off into the garden with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

Cloud took a seat across the stranger at the dinner table neither of them said a word Cloud taking side glances at the stranger in hopes he would not get caught.

"A-hem" the stranger cleared his throat catching Clouds attention, "I'm sorry for being rude by not introducing myself to my rescuer my name is Sephiroth and your names Cloud right?"

Cloud nodded, "Yes it is Mr. Sephiroth"

"Please just call me Sephiroth." Sephiroth replied with an angelic smile making Cloud blush profusely.

"So Mr. Gainsborough…" Sephiroth was cut off by Cloud.

"Sephiroth my last name is not the same as my sisters' mine is Strife, Cloud Strife." Cloud corrected Sephiroth with a kind smile on his face that made Sephiroth have a slight blush. "Before you ask Sephiroth my sister is only my half-sister I was adopted…well more like found but I don't really remember much so you don't need to ask for more."

Aeris walked back into the room with some vegetables and some herbs from her garden to make some medicine for Cloud as well as something for diner.

Cloud walks over to Aeris, "Sis do you need any help with diner?"

Aeris smiled and asking nicely "Yes Cloud could you run down to the meat locker down stairs and grab some beef out of there?"

"Sure thing" Cloud opened the basement door and walked down to the meat locker.

"Miss. Aeris it seems that your brother seems a bit distant is it because of me?" Sephiroth asked seeming a bit depressed now himself.

"Sephiroth how many times have I told you call me Aeris and no it's not because of you he's been like that ever since the accident nothing to really worry about." Replied Aeris with a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry it's not my place to ask such a question of a personal standpoint." Apologized Sephiroth.

"It's all right Sephiroth but if you want to know more I suggest that you talk to Cloud about it." Aeris said giving her trademark smile.

"I will and thank you for taking me in." Sephiroth thanking Aeris for her hospitality

"Sis where do you want this?" Questioned Cloud as he was carrying a very large beef back ribs over his back without breaking a sweat as well as not being out of breath.

"On the chopping block Cloud like always and go get your sword I don't think the cleaver will go through this beast of a beef." Aeris replied to Cloud as he set the large back ribs down on the chopping block.

"Oh my god Cloud how can you be carrying that it should belong in a butcher shop not a house hold like this that could feed over 15 people" Sephiroth said with wide eyes.

"Well by the way your stomach is growling and my big appetite hopefully this will be enough because if not were going to have to go to pork or chicken for this is the last of the beef." Cloud said to both Aeris and Sephiroth wile going up stairs to get and clean his sword to cut the beef into smaller pieces. Cloud came back down with his now clean sword so he could proceed with cutting up diner.

"Wow no wonder you were able to haul the beef back ribs up hear your sword is huge." Sephiroth exclaimed with much surprise in his voice.

"This?" Cloud points to his sword, "It's nothing my other swords in my workshop are a lot heavier plus this one is very special to me…I don't know why though." Cloud finished cutting the beef up when Aeris taped him on the shoulder.

"Cloud I can finish up in hear you go clean your sword and could you show Sephiroth the wash room as well as find him something to wear I don't think Sephiroth would like to be in those rags forever." Aeris once more gave her famous smile.

"Yes sis I'll do that right away. Sephiroth please fallow me up stairs" Cloud motioned Sephiroth to follow him carrying his sword by his side.

As Cloud and Sephiroth entered Clouds room Cloud set down his sword in the far corner of his room while rummaging around in old boxes in his closet to find some cloths that would fit the tall and slender man while getting out some cloths for himself as well.

"I'm sorry but I think this is going to be the only thing that's going to fit you at this point but latter we'll go shopping for you for new cloths if you want." Handing Sephiroth the cloths he found and motioning once more to fallow him while Cloud held his own cloths.


	3. Chapter 3

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland Chapter 3

"Not at all I am grateful for all that you have done for me already I don't know how I could ever pay you or your sister back for all the kindness and generosity that you have shown me all ready." Said Sephiroth sounding a bit flustered wile following Cloud once more down the hall.

Cloud grabbed two towels off a rack and tossed one to Sephiroth, "Well I hope you like an open aired bath because that's the only thing we have other than the shower upstairs near Aeris's room and I don't think you want to go in there." Cloud taking a wicker basket and throwing his cloths in it and wrapping a small towel around his waist to cover up his manhood.

Cloud turned his back so Sephiroth could get undressed and get into the water without the worry of someone watching. Sephiroth stepped into the water relaxing fully when he sat down but looked over at Clouds turned back curiously.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth paused, "What happened to your back? It's riddled with scars." Sephiroth looked at Cloud with sympathy, worry, and kindness.

"Most of them are from when the accident happed and some of them I don't know I can't remember." Cloud said with a smile but Sephiroth could see the sadness in his eyes.

Sephiroth walked up to Cloud and touched two especially large scars on the lower part of Cloud's shoulder blades. "How about these two? They look partially old but the more you look into the middle of them they look pretty new."

"I can't remember how I got them but every time I try to remember a pain shoots right through them so I try not to remember how they came to be." Cloud slowly moved away hiding his blush as they spent the rest of the time bathing in silence. Sephiroth was the first to get out. Drying off then putting the boxers on that were lent to him by Cloud. Cloud turned and began to get out Sephiroth turned to give Cloud some privacy and in the process of putting his pants on.

Cloud turned and faced Sephiroth's back, "Oh my god! Sephiroth you're bleeding!" Cloud yelled as he came up to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned his head to face Cloud, "I don't feel any blood or pain." Sephiroth stated while trying to find the source of the blood.

The next thing either of them knew white wings appeared from Clouds back and touched Sephiroths wound healing it as well as cleaning the blood away. Sephiroth turned and looked into Clouds eyes only to see them glazed and empty. Clouds wings moved and touched Sephirtoh's face gently as a small smile graced his face. Sephiroth slowly moved his hand to touch Clouds wings and as he thought they were soft like clouds in the sky. At Sephiroth's touch Cloud purred and leaned into Seph's touch like a cat would.

"Cloud? Cloud can you hear and understand me?" Asked Sephiroth but only receiving a tilt of Clouds head and taking that as a no.

Seph taking the hint released his own wing. Cloud immediately latched on to Seph with a big smile on his face with a little life returning to his eyes. Cloud stretched out his wings and touched Sephs wing in a jester of hello. Seph doing the same by touching Clouds wings with his one black wing. Seph formed a message inside his head and transmitted it through his wing to Clouds wings, 'Cloud can you hear or understand me at all?'

'Yes.' Cloud's simple thought message said before it continued, 'I remember you from a long time ago Sephiroth number 001' Cloud's thought's formed the message.

'Cloud how do you know that? For we have only just met 9 to 10 hours ago.' Seph's message sent with confusion and curiosity.

'We met 27 years ago for the first time you were 13 I was 9 Dr. Hojo wanted us to meet for he created us.' Clouds message was somewhat a large amount of information to Seph.

'Oh god. Hogosha? Is it really you?' Seph's message was laced with hope and happiness.

'That is what you use to call me before we were given names Hikari' Cloud replied using Seph's name before he was called Sephiroth.

'Oh god how I have missed you Hogasha I thought I lost you after we were split up. What happened to you tell me everything.' Seph's message said with much joy and happiness as he hugged Cloud.

Cloud hugged back 'Hikari I am not the same person I once was and let me explain. It was a few weeks after they took you way from me that was when Dr. Hojo started me on my weapons training and they gave me your sword. I didn't want to kill with your sword I wanted it as a memory of us but Hojo wouldn't allow it and it was then Hojo deemed me as a failed experiment and tried to kill me with your sword it was when Hojo stabbed me with your sword I lost control of my powers. My wings emerged and my power flowed out of me and destroyed the building and everyone in it I grabbed your sword and my own and I dragged them both as far as I could with the wounds I sustained. I collapsed and then next thing I remembered was Aeris's Mother caring for me she thought I was an orphan that was hiding behind the building and was caught in the wreckage. It was then I made myself forget everything in order to protect myself and the people who were caring for me it was 3 years after Aeris's mom found me that she passed away due to illness so I stayed and took care of Aeris for she was pursued by Shinra well I persuaded them to stop by fighting them and winning since then we have been safe.' Clouds message tolled Seph all the events up till now and Cloud could not help but hug Seph into a loving embrace.

Seph sighed, 'Hogosha back then I should have known that something was wrong. When I felt fear and sadness serge through me that I could not explain why.' Sadness was written all over Seph's face when Seph's message was sent. Cloud's expression was empty unable to say anything that could comfort his love but Seph continued, 'And after the feelings of fear and sadness it just grew day after day, week after week soon it became year's. The scientists thought I was becoming more unstable and they started locking me in a cell. One day they told me about you and the lab they said that you died and I…I just snapped. I started killing and destroying anything in my path releasing all the pent-up feelings from the years before. When I came to my senses I was covered in blood and fire was all around me. In that moment I took hold of a soldier's sword and I cut off one of my wings out of penitence knowing you would not forgive me for killing so many.'

Cloud touched Seph's face tilting his chin so that Seph's eyes met Clouds gaze, 'Hikari that's all in the past we were both hurting. I'm just glad that we could be together once more.' Cloud embraced Seph in his arms and all of their longing for each other just simply washed away.

A knock came from the door startling the two, "Cloud. Sephiroth dinner's almost done so come down soon ok?" Aeris called in her polite tone walking away from the door to give the two men some privacy.

Cloud's wings faded away back into his back. Cloud griped Seph's arms as his legs felt weak. Sephiroth held Cloud close until Cloud could stand on his own. Cloud looked up and smiled at Seph.

"Well I think we should finish getting dressed and head back inside before Aeris comes looking for us Hikari." Cloud said with a glow in his completion and a bounce in his step.


	4. Chapter 4

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland Chapter 4

Seph nodded and they both headed down stairs for dinner. Dinner was eventful Sephiroth talking about his travels before he was found and Aeris talking about how she sells flowers and makes herbal medicine. By the time they finished with dinner it was late Cloud took the dirty dishes to the sink wile Sephiroth dried all the washed dishes.

"Cloud I know with all that has happened today maybe you should call your client and tell him that his order won't be done on time." Aeris said while looking at Cloud making Seph intrigued with what his Hogosha does for a living.

"It's ok sis I was planning to stay up and finish it any way. Well I'm going out to the workshop and Seph you can have my bed for the night." Cloud winked and smiled to Seph making him blush as Cloud rushed out the door.

"Sorry about that Sephiroth Cloud's a sword smith a very good one almost famous." Aeris explained a little bit.

Aeris took Sephiroth back to Cloud's room and fixed his bed and gave Sephiroth a pair of night pants to sleep in, "Here you are Sephiroth and good night." Aeris said.

"And a good night to you too Aeris." Sephiroth replied nicely. Even though Sephiroth shut off the lights and got into bed he could not sleep. Finally getting up Sephiroth headed down stairs and outside to Cloud's workshop. Sephiroth opened the workshop door so he could see inside there his eyes fell upon the sexiest sight his eyes had the pleasure to see. Cloud was covered with sweat that glowed from the fire light and the look of determination and focus on his face was captivating that it was hard not to reach out and touch him. Sephiroth came fully into the workshop unknown to Cloud Sephiroth looking around the room until a particular item caught his eyes that was resting on a stand on the mantel above the fireplace.

Cloud finally felt Sephiroth's present and looked over to him seeing what he was staring at, "I never got rid of it even after I made myself for get everything." Cloud stated before going back to his work.

"It doesn't even look like it's ever been used." Seph stated with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"I haven't been able to hold it in a long time. I didn't feel right holding or using it after I was stabbed." Cloud paused for a brief minute, "I don't even think I cleaned it after I was stabbed…"

Seph looked at his blade and saw the dried blood. Seph walked up behind Cloud and hugged him bringing Cloud's body close to his, "I should have been there to protect you."

"It couldn't be helped. Neither of us knew what was going to happen after they split us up." Cloud wrapped an arm around Seph's before getting back to work.

Seph stayed quiet letting Cloud finish. Seph was amazed at how well the steel of the blade shined in Clouds hands. Seph thought Cloud was finished but Cloud took out a jar and a paint brush. Seph watched as Cloud painted a pattern along the dull edge and repeated the pattern on the other side then placing it back in the fire. 20 minutes later Cloud took the sword out and peeled off the paint leaving the pattern on the sword. Cloud finished the sword off by putting its sword guard on as well as pinning the hilt in place then finally putting the sword in its sheath.

Cloud placed the sword on his work table and looked at Seph, "I'm all done. It took a lot less time than I thought it would." Cloud said before swaying into Seph's embrace.

"Let's get you into bed before you collapse." Seph Picked up Cloud bridal style and carried him to his room. Looking down at Clouds form he saw that Cloud was already asleep in his arms clinging to him like he use to when they both lived in the labs. "What am I going to do with you?" Seph said quietly so not to wake Cloud.

In the morning Seph found himself alone in Clouds bed looking around to see where he was only to not find him. Seph swung his legs out from underneath the covers to get some cloths on when Cloud came into the room with only a towel around his waist. Seph didn't move and watched captivated at how sexy his Hogosha was with water still running off him making the seen that much hotter. Seph let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding gaining clouds attention as he took the towel around his waist to dry his hair.

Cloud turned and hastily covered himself. "I'm sorry Hikari I thought you were still sleeping" Cloud stammered blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well my little hogosha it was quite the show for me." Seph replied getting up and wrapped his arms around clouds still half naked from, "It was so sexy that I'm glad that I'm yours and only yours."

"Seph…" Cloud sighed happily, "and I'm glad that I'm yours and only yours."

Seph leaned in and kissed Clouds abs and preceded downward savoring Clouds taste right after a bath. Still having the taste of sweat and honey but the smell of vanilla and caramel just being this close to his love almost made him mad. Seph proceeded ever so slowly downward kissing and nipping all the way until right above were the towel began.

Cloud gently pushed Seph away, "Dear… I'm sorry… I'm just not…Just not ready for what you ask." Cloud looked saddened and embarrassed and could not look Seph in the eyes when he stood.

"It's ok love I can wait I would wait all eternity for you." Seph tilted Clouds chin so Clouds gaze met his. "Now let's go down so Aeris does not worry." Seph smiled as he pulled out a few items of clothing that Seph thought Cloud ought to wear.

"Yes dear but I can dress myself you know." Cloud agreed putting a hand on his hip.

"But Hogoshaaaaaa I want to dress you." Seph wined.

"You go down stairs before I kick your ass down." Cloud proclaimed

"Fine! But I won't be happy about it." Seph exited Clouds room with a huff.

Cloud got on a pair of black and blue boxers and took out a box and opened it removing the tissue paper. Inside was a pair of black leather pants, leather boots, leather vest, leather jacket, and leather gloves. The pant and vest were skin tight and formed to Clouds body in all the right places. Cloud picked up two pairs of sunglasses and his sword and put them by the front door. Cloud walked into the kitchen and was bombarded with the smell of pancakes and sausage. Cloud looked around the room and saw Seph reading the morning paper very intently and Aeris cooking more pancakes.

Aeris turned around seeing Clouds outfit and grinned, "Well I see that the outfit I got you fits nicely"

"Yes it does. Don't you think so Seph?" Cloud asked with a small grin on his face waiting for Sephs reaction.

Seph looked up from his paper and dropped it, "Wow...you look...Wow." Seph stuttered looking at Cloud like a staring man with the drool to go with it.

"Thank you Seph and Thank you Aeris." Cloud Thanked giving Aeris a wink making Aeris giggle playfully.

Breakfast was quite eventful Aeris and Cloud were catching Seph off guard. Cloud was teasing Seph every chance he got if was eating and making it so dame sexy that Seph could not take his eyes off him or touching Seph lightly from under the table while Aeris tried talking to Seph making him trip over himself stuttering and blushing madly. And like after diner Aeris cleaned dishes wile Cloud and Seph dried and put them away Cloud ceasing with his teasing so Seph wouldn't break a plate.

"Hay Seph." Cloud called to gain Seph's attention.

"Yes Hogosha." Seph answered.

"Would you like to come with me on a Job?" Cloud inquired.

"Sure I wouldn't mind coming along." Seph said with a light grin.

"I have to go deliver that sword to a fellow named Kadaj in the Ancient Forest outside of Cosmo Canyon. So it's going to take us a total of five days to get there." Cloud said confidently.

"Kadaj…I've heard that name before…" Seph thought long and hard.

"You probably heard it in passing or over herd someone say the name." Cloud concluded

"You're probably right." Seph agreed but still having the feeling that the name was bad news for the both of them.

"Sephiroth." Aeris Called

"Yes Aeris." Seph replied turning his head in her direction.

"This is for you." Aeris handed Seph a large clothing box.

"Thank you Aeris. I'll go try this on." Seph thanked and dashed off upstairs.

"Aeris if Seph comes looking for me I'll be outside getting the bikes ready for our journey." Cloud informed Aeris.

"Ok Cloud I'll tell Sephiroth your outside when he's done." Aeris giving a reassuring smile.

"Thanks sis." Cloud answered before going outside to get the bikes ready for the trip and making sure to having all the legal documents for their travel.

Five minutes had passed and Seph descended from the stairs in his new outfit. Seph went into the kitchen to find Cloud only to find Aeris packing some Binto boxes. Aeris turned sensing Seph's presence and looked Seph over making sure that Seph's cloths fit.

"So how does everything fit?" Aeris inquired placing the Binto boxes in a bag.

"It fits nicely but the shoulders seem a bit bulky." Seph informed Aeris

"That's because it's made from a type of steel memory foam its light, durable, and it won't harm the skin but it's as strong as steel." Aeris explained a bit.

"Aeris did you invent this?" Seph questioned.

"Cloud came up with the idea and I came up with the chemical compound for it that's a small reason we can live in comfort but we save most of it only using the money for supplies and stuff." Aeris answered whole heartedly.

"Well it's one of the most innovative things I have ever seen." Seph answered being thirdly impressed with both Cloud and Aeris.

"Well Sephiroth here you go." Aeris handed over the Binto boxes, "And Cloud is out in the garage getting the bikes ready and that's a delivery that I would like him to drop off at Fort Condor its medicated food for them."

"I will let Cloud know we will have to make a stop at Fort Condor to drop this off." Seph respectfully confirmed with Aeris about her delivery.

"Thanks Sephiroth. I owe you one."Aeris thanked Seph.

"Thanks Aeris…Well we best be off I'll tell Cloud you said bye." Seph said before turning and walking out the door.

"Have a good trip, be safe." Aeris said wishing them luck

"We will and thank you again." Seph called back.


	5. Chapter 5

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland Chapter 5

Seph closed the door behind him and walked out to the garage to meet up with his Hogosha. Seph leaned on the door frame to the garage just staring at Cloud as he worked on the fantastic pieces of machinery of the bikes. Cloud stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at his finished work.

"Are they to your liking now Cloud?" Seph asked as Cloud jumped out of surprise.

""Gezz Seph give me a heart attack why don't ya, make some noise when you walk so I know your there."Cloud stated placing a hand over his heart feeling it beet fast.

"Awe now that wouldn't be fun I like catching you off guard because you act so cute when you're scared." Seph said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I just have a bad feeling. I hope it's just me this is a first time I have had to travel so far for a client." Cloud said in a nervous tone.

Seph wrapped his arms around Clouds shoulders, "It will be ok Cloud you'll see." Seph reassured Cloud.

"Thanks Seph." Cloud smiled, "Well we best be off if we want to make it to Fort Condor by night fall."

Aeris wanted us to stop there any way to drop this off." Seph raised the binto boxes up to show Cloud.

"Ok that's fine by me." Cloud replied.

Cloud packed the binto boxes up in Sephs bike. Giving one last look over of the bikes Cloud and Seph rolled the bikes out of the garage. Seph looked over at Cloud and gave him a smile and Cloud smiling back at Seph as he went to the work show and coming back with two wrapped long thing in his arms. Taking the one Cloud put it in one of the spear sword holders in his bike. Cloud walked over to Seph with the other and handed the item to Seph.

"This is for you." Cloud spoke shyly and with a light blush on his face.

Seph unwrapped it and found it to be his sword free of Clouds blood and looking brand spankin new, "Cloud this is beautiful."

"When I cleaned it off early this morning there were cracks and one good blow would have broken it so I took it upon myself and re-foraged it with stronger material a steal diamond mixture to be exact." Cloud said with an even brighter blush and a smile.

"Oh hogosha you're the best." Seph hugged Cloud tightly

"I'll tell you more when we get to Fort Condor." Cloud said getting on his bike Seph doing the same and the both revved up their bikes and sped off.

Seph and Cloud left Midgar with a trail of dust behind them until they hit the Grasslands Area and from there they proceeded to the Chocobo Farm. At the Chocobo Farm Cloud and Sephiroth stopped for a break and to admire the finely raised Chocobo's. They then headed off towards the Marsh Cloud putting on his goggles/glasses and giving Seph an all knowing smile. They sped across the water of the march when a giant serpent appeared before them. Seph slowed down but Cloud sped up pressing a button on the side of his bike with his foot and the sword compartments opened. Cloud taking a sword from one of the compartments and closed the compartment with the same foot speeding up even more and cutting and killing the giant serpent. Seph looked on with amazement for Cloud looked like a butterfly in flight graceful, elegant, and wonderful the serpent never hand a chance agents his hogosha; his graceful butterfly. When they got to the other side they got off their bikes and pushed them through the cave pass for the loud noise of the engines would set off a cave in. That's when Seph got the idea for some small talk while they walked.

"You fought wonderfully Cloud back there agents that snake." Seph complemented

"Thank you Seph but most of what I did was from all those years ago from basic training nothing special." Cloud took the complement that Seph gave but with modesty.

"How much longer do we have till were out of this cave pass?" Seph questioned.

"Well we have about 10 minutes of walking left to do and then after we get out of here we have a 5 minute ride to Fort Condor." Cloud answered giving Seph more information than needed.

"Oh…OK that's all I really wanted to know." Seph replied

A few minutes passed and they exited the cave pass. Getting on their bikes they headed for Fort Condor. And like Cloud said Fort Condor came into view soon they came up to the gate. They were greeted warm fully and said hello to all they passed when they entered the gate and found that there was a party that night in celebration. Cloud handed over Aeris' binto boxes and informed that they mire attend if they weren't tired.

"Hay Seph…?" Cloud inquired

"Yes Cloud." Seph calmly replied

"I found that tonight is a party with food, drinks, and dancing and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Cloud asked.

"I don't see why not we don't have anything else to do while we're here." Seph informed.

"Really! You don't mind?" Cloud Said excitedly.

"Of course my hogosha. I would love to see you dance." Seph leaned in front of Cloud and nipped his ear lobe.

Cloud blushed, "Well the party doesn't start for another hour so that gives ups time to clean up." Cloud rush-ly said.

Cloud and Seph went to their separate rooms to get ready for the party. There was five minutes before the party started and Seph walked down to where the party was being held in a black tuxedo that was lent to him by one of the residents. Seph went to the Bar counter to wait for the love of his life. It was when as fast pace song was beginning to end when Cloud entered the room in a white tuxedo and Seph got up off the bar stool and head over to Cloud.

Seph bowed in front of Cloud and took his hand and kissed it, "you look stunning my beautiful hogosha."

Cloud blushed, "As do you hikari." Cloud giving a small smile.

Seph then heard and slow song start "My I have this dance?"

"Yes you may." Cloud said with a smile

They both walked out on the dance floor and embraced each other close as they danced.

What Day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

And I can't back down

I've been loseing so much time

Seph leaned to Clouds ear and whispered, "That is exactly how I felt when we weren't together and then when we found each other I became alive."

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't take my eyes off of you

"Oh hikari you are my world and I will never take my eyes off of you because you have me under your loving gaze." Cloud replied with a smile.

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping inwards

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

"Hogosha you make me all toung tied when I look at you but you make my world right." Seph said.

"Hikari you make me trip all over my self trying to make myself how I use to but it's not needed I see that now and until the day I found you my life was incomplete." Cloud truthfully tolled Seph.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

Seph picked up the pace of their dancing and began to do a waltz spinning Cloud around watching Clouds smile get bigger as they danced. Seph began to sing only modifying the song to fit them.

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything you do is beautiful

Everything you do I right

Cloud looked up to look into Sephs eyes.

"You puzzle me some times but when I watch you; you are beautiful and it seems so right." Seph quelled the question in Clouds eyes telling him the truth.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

With nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't take my eyes off of you

Seph took Cloud into his arms and dipped him in there dace holding Cloud in that position.

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

With nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Seph leaned close to Clouds face and gave Cloud a passionate kiss that sent fireworks exploding within them.

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

Seph pulled Cloud up and kept kissing until the next song began to play. Seph reluctantly separated and looked into his hogosha's eyes seeing love, want, and a touch of lust. They danced and drank all through the night and when the party was over in the wee hours of the morning Cloud and Seph went to bed to rest up for what the rest of the day would hold. When they woke up it was almost noon and Cloud was running around and getting ready as Seph was oblivious to why Cloud was running around to get ready.

"Hogosha what seems to be the problem?"

"We have to get to the ferry at Junon that heads for Costa Del Sol in two hours or it leaves and then we will have to wait for the next one in two days and we can't waste time like that and it takes usually three and a half hours to get to Junon from Fort Condor and were behind so that's why I'm running around Seph." 


	6. Chapter 6

(Distant Memories) FF7 Cloud and Sepharoth By: Alex Garland Chapter 6

Seph and Cloud packed up what they took from their bikes and headed for Junon going as fast as their bikes could go and they made it to the ferry just in time before it headed out. They got their rooms assigned and they took their cabin and headed for a nap before dinner was served on deck. Seph decided to take a shower wile Cloud took a nap. When Seph emerged from there bathroom he found his hogosha to be nowhere in sight and so Seph gone in search for Cloud. It wasn't until Seph got on deck when he found Cloud leaning over the rail of the ship spilling the contents of his stomach. Seph came up behind Cloud and touched his back making Cloud flinch but Seph continued to try to make Cloud feel better but soon picked up Cloud and took him to medical bay.

"Doctor I think my friend might be sick."

"Now let's see what we have here."

"…I'm fine Seph…."

"No you're not Cloud you just threw up on deck something is wrong."

"He's right young man. You have a bit of a fever and some sea sickness but other than that you're ok. I'll give you something for the sea sickness and I want you to try to get some rest so your fever will go down. But if your fever gets worse don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you doctor I'll take Cloud back to our room."

Seph carried Cloud back to their room and laid Cloud underneath the blankets and got a cold cloth and put it on Clouds brow to help Cloud cool down a bit. But it was when Cloud was shivering, sweating, and whimpering in pain when Seph knew something was wrong. Clouds fever got worse and so Seph took the blankets off and striped Cloud of his clothing leaving him bare and Seph too striped himself of his clothing. Seph got under the blankets and held Cloud close to him for warmth.

"It's ok Cloud I'm here."

Seph kept on talking to Cloud all through his fever until Cloud stopped shivering and became still as sleep took him but all too soon sleep over took Seph as well and they slept together in each other's embrace. Throughout the trip Cloud stayed in bed only wakening when Seph brought in food but after their day and a half journey to Costa Del Sol. They unloaded their bikes and headed off not staying for the sun and the beach but to North Corel where they would take the trolley up to the Gold Saucer for the night. On their whey they didn't have any problems what so ever no monsters no nothing just smooth riding to North Corel. They loaded their bikes onto the trolley up to Gold Saucer and then went on their way to the inn. Seph checked them in and ushered Cloud into their room noticing that Cloud still looked a bit sick.

"Cloud you should lay down you don't look so good…"

"I'll be fine don't worry so much Sephiroth…"

"Now I know something is wrong you used my full name hogosha you never use my full name."

"I don't? I guess I never really noticed before. But we can't stop now we only have a little less than 2 days and one whole day is going to be consumed of going through Cosmo Canyon and then the last day is for the delivery of the sword. But after that Seph then ill rest."

"How about you rest now and I'll go get you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Seph went down to the dining hall and got both Cloud and himself some soup. When Seph got back to their room he found Cloud by the windows with his wings spread and even his wings looked dull and lacking life to their usual white glow. Seph walked up to Cloud after setting there food down and wrapped his arms around Clouds waste.

"Hogosha please tell me what's wrong I know that there is something wrong your wings give it away more than your actions do."

"I'm sorry for making you worry Hikari I feel as if my energy is being drained and the only way I find a bit of relief is spreading my wings out."

"Hogosha do you remember what we use to do in the labs when one of us was put through tests and the other was not because of the draining the tests put on us?"

"…Not really Hikari then again my brain is all fuzzy I can't think…"

"Then let me show you." Seph went over to Cloud and picked him up and carried him to the bed, "Cloud can you put your wings away for a second so I can take your shirt off?"

Cloud just retracted his wings and Seph took his shirt off as well as his own. Cloud let lose his wings finding that keeping his wings inside of him just made him feel sicker. Seph released his wing and lay down in front of Cloud touching their foreheads together and laying his wing across Cloud to touch his wings.

"Now Cloud I'm going to transfer some of my energy to you just like how we talked through our wings. This process is going to take longer because I have only one wing so try to bear with it." Seph tolled Cloud the fundamentals of his plan Cloud only gave a nod for his compliance.

"I'm going to start now try to fall asleep you'll absorb more energy that way and hopefully you'll be better by morning." Seph has a bit of concern in his voice at the end but Cloud fell asleep quite easily.

Seph started the process of transferring his energy to Cloud finding that after a few minutes of doing this color came back to his face. It was after seven hours of transferring so much energy that Seph had to sleep before he passed out. Seph retracted his wing and just laid there with Cloud in his arms giving butterfly kisses all over Clouds face. It soon became morning and once more Cloud and Seph headed out and were on their way to Cosmo Canyon and once there they would stop at a native village to rest. Through out there journey they had to keep on their guard for something was not right and both of them knew so but did not say a word.

"Hay Cloud. How are you holding up?" Seph questioned his Hogosha's health.

"I feel much better. Thank you Hikari." Cloud just smiled but on the inside even though he did feel better it wasn't a whole hell of a lot better.

"Hay Hogosha how much longer until we get to the village?" Seph asked curiously.

"We should be seeing it any moment now." Replied Cloud

And just like Cloud said the village came into view. They soon parked their bikes and went to the inn. The inn keeper tolled Cloud and Seph that they would have to get two rooms because each room had only one bed. And Cloud not being too over joyous just tolled the inn keeper that they would take the rooms. Cloud was glad that after Seph and he were done eating that he just let himself fall on the bed and he slept letting his fever take over his body hoping by morning that his fever would go away. By morning Seph became overly concerned when Cloud didn't answer him.

"Cloud open up. Please open up Hogosha." Seph tried to talk to Cloud feeling more concern when Clouds energy was fluxing, "Cloud I'm coming in."

What Seph found was not what he was hoping to find but instead Sheph found Cloud with his wings out and sweat pouring off of Clouds naked body. When Seph came closer to Cloud he could see the pained look on Clouds face. Seph touched Clouds forehead only to have Cloud whimper and flinched away from Sephs touch. Seph extends his wing and a ball of soft energy is at the end of his wing as Seph places the energy ball onto Clouds chest and is absorbed into Clouds body. Soon Clouds whimpers died off and Cloud opened his tired eyes slowly.

"Hogosha you scared me half to death. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well again?" Seph said while holding Clouds hand.

"…I didn't want…you to worry…About me." Cloud spoke softly and gave Seph a small smile.

"Well you're going to ride with me today to the Ancient Forest to meet your client that way I can keep an eye on you as well as give your client his sword." Seph said in a stern voice.

"That would…be best in the…situation that we are…in at the moment..." Cloud exhaustedly said with panting breaths.

"Well let's get you ready and then we'll head out and then we can stay in Cosmo Canyon for a while until you get better then we'll head home." Seph planed the best way to get cloud home.

"That sounds…like a good idea…"said a breathless cloud

Seph took his time at getting Cloud ready for his meeting with his Client in the Ancient Forest. Cloud Called Kadaj and told him that he was on his way to meet him and Kadaj tolled Cloud where to meet him at. Seph and Cloud slowly walked down to the bikes and Seph got on Clouds bike and Cloud soon followed. Seph took Clouds arms and wrapped them around Seph's waste and they headed off. Half way the their destination Seph looked back at Cloud for Clouds head was now resting on Sephs back and by the look on Clouds face he was getting worse. Seph speed up so they could get there faster because the sooner they were done the sooner Seph could look after Cloud properly to get better. Soon Seph and Cloud arrived at their destination and got off the bike Cloud opening the compartment of the bike and took out the sword that he had made for his client. Seph took the sword from Cloud and backed him up to sit under a tree.

"I'll take care of this love you need rest because your just getting worse and I don't want you to push yourself past your limit." Seph said in a worried tone.

"…ok hikari… Kadaj has already paid… so no need to ask for money…we just give him the sword…tell him thank you for your business and then head on our way…" Cloud stated in pants trying to catch his breath as well as sweating up a storm.

"You just rest I'll take care of the rest." Seph stated once more to his hogosha.

"Ok…hikari…" Cloud said before closing his eyes to sleep.

Seph waited by his hogosha for Kadaj to show up and soon he heard the sound of bike engines coming towards them. The people that pulled up all had white hair like him and something about them sent alarms ringing in his head but he ignored it. The three got off their bikes and headed towards Seph and Cloud; Seph stood up and greeted them.

"One of you must be Kadaj I presume?" Seph asked politely

"Yes I'm Kadaj and these are my brothers Yazoo and Loz." Kadaj motioned to his brother's while introducing them, "and you must be Clouds assistant."

"You could say that I'm sorry but my boss is not feeling well and is resting now so ill deal with your questions and the transaction that will be taking place." Seph said in a business like tone.

"May I check the merchandise?"

Seph took out the sword from the case that it was in and then handed Kadaj letting him look at the sword. Kadaj looked over the sword and at the craftsmanship of the sword and the detail that was put into the sheath.

"The sword is magnificent and the craftsmanship is excellent."

"Thank you I will pass on your compliments on to my boss when he is feeling better."

"That won't be necessary because you won't be around"

Kadaj snapped his fingers and Yazoo went behind Seph and Loz captured Cloud. Seph took out his sword and charged at Loz to get him away from Cloud but Yazoo blocked his attack and Kadaj came at him from behind. Seph blocked as much of the attacks as much as possible but still sustaining wounds but he could not land a single strike on any of the two of the brothers and Seph could not attack Loz or he would put Cloud in danger. Then everything seemed to slowdown as Sephs world became hazy with the loss of blood and the exhaustion from the battle and as a last resort Seph released his wing and a boost of energy flooded Seph.

"Well Well Well lookie here brothers another experiment Dr. Hojo will be pleased to know that one of his projects survived all this time to bad Hojo told us to kill anyone who got in our way."

Kadaj and his brothers spread their wings there black ominous wings. Seph knew that there wasn't much hope to go by but he was going to die trying to save Cloud. All of a sudden both Kadaj and Yazoo attacked they battled at close range until Yazoo mortally wounded Sephiroth at the same time Kadaj stabbed him with the sword Cloud had made. Seph collapsed under his own weight bleeding as a pool of blood formed under his body.

"It's about time you went down but I have to thank you that's the best workout I have had in a long time. Come on Yazoo Loz we can't keep Dr. Hojo waiting he wants his precious experiment."

As they started to walk off too their bikes with Cloud thrown over one of the bikes Seph tried his dammedest to go after them but barely kneel before he collapsed and all he could do was watch as they drove off with Cloud. And all Seph could do was scream out his Hogoshas name as he blacked out Cloud being the last person he saw. When all seemed lost someone or rather something walked toward the wounded  
Sephiroth and so was being carried off to somewhere unknown.

*The End* To be continued in Distant Memories: Rescue & Unexpected Things


End file.
